Midnight Hunt
by PrincessTutu22
Summary: Ciel once again is tasked as the Queen's guard dog to bring down a threat to Her Crown. With the aid of Evelyn McAllister and his sister Harlene, they're out to catch their culprit. ( Not too good at description, but I hope y'all give it a read.)


**Hey, you guys! While discussing OCs with a good friend of mine, we got on the topic of her Black Butler OC and after a project that I did using the Phantomhive Family, the wheels started turning in my head. Soon after, I made an OC of my own for Black Butler. Haha, with my friend's permission, I wrote her OC into my story, Evelyn McAllister. A big thank you to her because I had so much fun writing this! This will probably be a multi-chapter depending on my free time, but I may just keep it to 3 chapters. We will see! Enjoy!**

"Check…mate", Evelyn knocked the place Queen off its pedestal.

Ciel pursed his lips in quiet annoyance. He held his cheek in his ringed hand. A blue eye looking at her through his thick lashes.

"Another victory for Lady Evelyn, Young Master", the devilish butler poured more tea into her cup.

"Oh shut up. I demand a rematch", he rolled his eye; Evelyn knew him well enough to know that he was pouting.

"Now now, Ciel. We were only playing to pass the time a bit. Let us move on to why we are really here. Besides, I would only beat you again", her light smirk was easily noticeable.

Doing his best to ignore her challenge, he cleared his throat, "Right. So this business with the party, where are we with it?"

"It appears festivities with the Viscount of Druitt have picked up again. While all my informants tell me that the Viscount himself isn't conducting any suspicious business, there appears to be a guest of his at this soiree who is."

"Interesting, do we have a name?" Ciel fingered with one of his black pawns on the chess field.

"Oh, Ciel darling. Do you think so lowly of me that I would come without identification for our suspect? I'm hurt", she pouted playfully.

Ciel lightly pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hide his amused smile, "Continue."

"Our target goes by the name of William Hunter. He aims quite high for the British Crown, and tonight, if he succeeds in contact with Her Majesty, we will have an issue", Evelyn folded her hands in her lap as she spoke.

"I'm guessing we will be attending", he took his cup from the table and sipped.

"That we will. But there may be a problem in drawing him out."

"What kind of problem?"

"As chance may have it, Sir Hunter has a certain affinity for young girls…" her lips formed a quirky smile.

"What?! I'll have to dress in that bloody drag again!" Ciel visibly shivered, remembering that dreadful encounter with the Viscount that only ended with finding the wrong perp.

"Young Master, I humbly advise that you hold your temper in front of Lady Evelyn", Sebastian broke his characteristic silence to say.

"It's quite alright, Sebastian", Evelyn waved a dismissive hand, " Ciel has made me aware of his…unfortunate run in with the Viscount. Not to worry, Darling. Sir Hunter only holds interesting young women of foreign lineage."

Ciel's cheeks reddened with relief. "Indeed. I see. That shouldn't be too hard then. We will just ask Lau to employ Ran Mao."

"I had already thought to ask him, but right now he is presently in Chine settling a small struggle within the drug trade" , she bit her red lips.

"Then who do you propose we send with us? I'd rather you not suggest Prince Soma. Not even as a joke. He'd be even more unbearable as a woman."

Evelyn let out a hearty chuckle before answering, "I have found an alternative, but Ciel, hear me out-"

"Let's hear it."

"I think you'd want to sit up for thi-"

"I said, _Let's hear it_." Ciel's voice held finality.

"Alright, then. Ciel, I believe Harlene should aid us in our-"

"Out of the question!" he shot up out of his chair and banged the table with a ringed fist, "We're not dragging my sister into this!"

"Ciel, I understand the danger, but she-"

"No! Foreign lineage? Harley is as much a Phantomhive as I am! We are of the same blood! I do not approve of this."

"Ciel, Ciel. Listen", her green eye shined with concern, "Harley has already agreed to it. Prior to our game I sent Sebastian to hail a carriage for her."

"Sebastian", he spat, "you told me she was at home."

"I said she was safe and secure. Prince Soma and Agni are accompanying her. My apologies, Young Master."

Ciel let out what sounded like a snarl, "Fine. But only because she has agreed to it. I will be her escort."

"I have decided it would be best to let Prince Soma escort her."

"I would never leave my dear sister in the hands of that buffoon!"

"Their presence together would not be under suspicion. As much I would love to shove it in their bloody faces that a person, a woman even!, of colour can be of noble lineage, she hasn't been formally introduced to the public yet; the undisclosure of her identity will prove to our benefit."

"Alright…I will allow it. But Sebastian will be circling around to ensure her safety", Ciel relented.

"As you wish, Young Master", Sebastian pressed his gloved right hand over his chest and bowed.

As if that were a signal, the doorbell to the McAllister manour rang.

"Shall we greet your sister, Ciel? I have already designed the most darling dress for her!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed the fic! See you next time! Review!**


End file.
